


Aftermath

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [86]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fingers Touching, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, M/M, Regret, Relationship Problems, Sad, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: After an especially hurtful argument, some couples would probably split up.  But what if they are good friends and still love each other?





	Aftermath

McCoy found Spock in the quiet day room and sat near him.

Finally, McCoy said, “I suppose you’re leaving me.”

“It might be for the best.”

“Look, I’m sorry I spoke without thinking.”

“And I should not have upset you.”

“I know it’s over. It’s been good, though, hasn’t it?”

“I appreciate all that you have done for me.”

“I will miss you”

“I will be lonely without you.”

“Me, too.”

McCoy’s hand crept across the table toward Spock. Spock studied it, then laced his fingers through McCoy’s.

“I cannot lose you,” McCoy whispered.

“Nor I, you.”

Their fingers tightened.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
